


Dinner Date

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Honey don't we all, Swoon, alone time, but in a cute way, dinner date, quiet little french/cajun cafe, she wants a man like Benny, waitress is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Upon Benny realizing that the two of you have never had a proper dinner date, he takes you to one of his favorite little hole-in-the-wall cafes, and the waitress touches on an interesting little subject.





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one... Unfortunately I've read and proofread this one so much that I kinda hate it right now (which makes me sad), but I'm hoping fresh eyes will like it :)

* * *

 

It was a lazy Monday, your boxes were all unpacked, and most of the day had been spent pressed against Benny's bare, muscular chest while watching crappy horror movies. Sometime close to evening your stomach started growling and Benny nuzzled his beard against your neck, "What's my little Chère feelin' hungry for?" 

 

"Hmm... I don't know, I think we still have some leftovers in the fridge that I can rummage through." You grabbed a shirt and slipped into your pajama sweats, "Or do you wanna go out to dinner?" 

 

"Nah, let's just whip somethin' up here." He climbed off the bed and stood like a wall in front of you. You quirked an eyebrow, silently questioning him but he only responded with a devious smirk before grabbing you around the waist and throwing you over his shoulder. You giggled and clutched his waist tightly. 

 

"Benny... Why?" You groaned while he toted you down the hall and set you onto the kitchen island.  

 

"Cause I like the way ya hol' on to me." He kissed you tenderly and drug his hands down your thighs, before leaving you to fire up the stove. He looked at the flame for a moment then turned it back off. "Ya know what Chère, I think we should go out. I don't know if we've ever been on a proper dinner date." 

 

"We had the picnic." You smiled. 

 

"I know, but I mean out to a restaurant." He moved to stand between your legs and wrapped you in his arms. "Only time I can think o' you and me goin' out was when you and Dean got in the fight, and I took ya to the little burger place with the milkshakes." 

 

"Going out sounds fun. Where do you wanna go?" You could feel the excitement welling up inside you, excited to finally go on a real dinner date with Benny, though it never really crossed your mind that you hadn't. Dinner dates weren't a very big part of being a hunter. 

 

"I know a quiet place. Why don't you run and put on one of those little dresses you bought yesterday and I'll take a quick shower." 

 

"I should probably shower too, I just washed my hair but it already looks gross again." 

 

The corner of his mouth pulled into a smirk, "Darlin', you always look perfect... Besides, if you shower with me, I won't get nothin' done." 

 

"Okay." You tiptoed to kiss him and scurried to your room to pick a dress. You settled on the navy and white one, it was pure navy blue with a single stripe of white going across the waist. You loved the way it fanned out at the bottom and Benny loved the way it framed your curves. While you were finishing the last touches on your hair and makeup, Benny came strolling in, concealed only by the towel riding low on his hips. You playfully growled at him and he chuckled, turning to wink at you. 

 

Once the two of you were ready, Benny escorted you out to his truck and helped you into the front seat, closing the door behind you. After he was in too, you scooted over to the middle seat and he draped his arm around you. The ride was mostly quiet, but it was a peaceful quiet, and soon enough you were at the restaurant. 

 

The small, French style restaurant was nearly empty since it was early and the two of you were seated quickly. Benny pulled your chair out, sitting you down, and pushing you in. The waitress smiled, "Ain't you a lucky girl, wish I could catch me a man like that." 

 

You looked across the table to Benny sitting across from you, and love filled your eyes as your reached to take his hand. "He's definitely one of a kind." You rubbed your thumb along the back of his hand and pulled back so she could set down the menus. 

 

"You are two are Darlin'." she swooned, "Are ya Newlyweds?" 

 

"Not yet, ma'am... I guess I just haven't been smart enough to to make this little Chère officially mine." 

 

You blushed, "Aww Benny." 

 

"You two are just too adorable." She beamed,  "You darlin's let me know when you're ready to order, our specials tonight are shrimp gumbo, our crawfish dinner, and my favorite, our boudin. Can I get ya somethin' to drink?" 

 

"I'll have a house IPA, please." 

 

"Um, I'll have a sweet tea please." 

 

"Perfect, I'll be right back with those."  

 

Still blushing, you looked up at Benny through your lashes, "I love you, Benny." 

 

"I love you too Chère. Now, what looks good to you for dinner?" 

 

"You do, Stud," You purred, adding a cheesy, sexual growl to the end and giggling. Benny shook his head and opened his menu. "I think the beignets look really good." 

 

"They're pretty good here, I used to stop in here and get me and Lizzy some in the mornings once in awhile before I went back to purgatory." 

 

"I didn't know that. That was sweet of you."  

 

The waitress returned with your drinks, and Benny helped you order. With his recommendation, you settled on the chicken and dumplings, while Benny had the shrimp stuffed peppers.  

 

The two of you ate, laughed, and shared stories. Some were pirate stories that Benny wasn't proud of, and some were hunting stories you weren't too proud of.  

 

For the most part, the two of you felt like you were just a regular couple and it was honestly amazing, the two of you decided over a dessert plate of after-dinner beignets that you would both try to make this happen more often. Whether you ate out or stayed in. 

 

Benny paid the bill and hooked his arm around your waist, helping you back into the passenger seat. You were right back to the middle seat, this time with your head resting on Benny's shoulder and his hand enveloped in your smaller ones against your lap. The ride home was equally quiet but this time Benny called you out on it. "You're kinda quiet Chère, did ya like the food?" 

 

"It was amazing but I'm too full to talk." You moaned. "Those were the best dumplings I've ever had. Thank you so much Baby for taking me to dinner." 

 

"You're welcome, Darlin'... Now, on a diff'rent subject, what'cha wanna do when we get home?" 

 

"Sleep." 

 

He chuckled, "Darlin', it's only 5:30 at night." 

 

"We can sleep naked." You offered, trying to persuade your handsome love to see your side of things 

 

"Well, Darlin'... When you put it like that, how could I not agree with ya." He pulled into the driveway and you slid down from the seat, slowly strolling to the front door.  

 

Shoving the door open, you went to close the curtains of the living room and stripped down the second Benny closed the door.  

 

His eyes locked on the pile of dress and heels, before they made their way up your bare legs to your matching bra and panty set. "Surprise." You purred, "Wanna go to bed with me now?" 

 

"I certainly do, Chère."


End file.
